Conventional online games incentivize players for a variety of things. For example, a game may reward players for achieving certain goals or levels, for winning a game, for bringing other players to the game, for performing tasks within a game, and so on. That is, in some cases, a provider of an online game seeks to increase the number of players going to and playing an online game, and provides various incentives that go along with a game in order to realize the increase in players and gaming time.